


The summer will be in Wittenberg

by Fur_Florian



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wittenberg, horatio is the best boy i swear, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur_Florian/pseuds/Fur_Florian
Summary: "I have nothing left in Elsinore if you do not come with me. I prefer a thousand times to stay in Wittenberg and keep you company than to go to the solitude of such a depressing castle, I prefer the boring corridors of this university while I see you in them. Keep the anguish for the winter, for we will spend the summer together.”
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The summer will be in Wittenberg

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for stopping by. english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if you see any flaws. also, this is like my first hamlet fic ever but it certainly won't be the last because i fell too deep into this fandom

Horatio had been sitting on the edge of his bed for almost two hours, staring at the white wall in front of his eyes, his hands holding the letter that the director of his career had sent him, squeezing it slightly, crumpling the paper that had written the bad news that he had failed his last exam and that he would have to stay the holidays in Wittenberg, taking the remedial course. He sighed again, his mind as white as the wall that his eyes refused to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the suitcases by his desk, suitcases that he would have to unpack before the weekend was over.

Having failed the exam wasn’t the worst part —if the circumstance had been different, he wouldn’t have bothered having to take the remedial course either— the worst part was that he would have to tell Hamlet that he could not accompany him to Elsinore. He frowned, closing his eyes, thinking of the disappointment that would overwhelm Hamlet when he found out that Horatio would be staying in the dorms all summer. He could even swear he felt his heart break a little as he swallowed the desire he had to travel back to Denmark, to return to the castle that he had not seen in so long.

"Horatio! Are you ready?" Hamlet interrupted his thoughts, the effusiveness with which he opened the door forcing him to open his eyes, as if he were being suddenly pulled out of a deep sleep. “What— You don't look ready at all. Is everything alright?”

Horatio wanted to explain, but his throat closed, saving the air for later. He pursed his lips, avoiding Hamlet's gaze without bothering to hide the paper in his hands.

“What is this?” Hamlet looked at the paper, taking it from Horatio's hands.

"My lord, I will not be able to accompany you to Elsinore this summer," he interrupted before Hamlet could even begin to read the written words.

Hamlet looked at him for a second and then read the letter, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it is unfair, but we can't cry over spilled milk, can we? Cheer up, Horatio, it's just the holidays, next year there will be more.”

"You should go, otherwise the carriage will leave without you."

"Horatio!" He exclaimed, holding Horatio's face in his hands, "if the carriage wants to, it may leave without me, I won't go without you! I have nothing left in Elsinore if you do not come with me. I prefer a thousand times to stay in Wittenberg and keep you company than to go to the solitude of such a depressing castle, I prefer the boring corridors of this university while I see you in them. Keep the anguish for the winter, for we will spend the summer together.”

Hamlet leaned over Horatio's face, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, and Horatio swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, feeling the warmth of the lips against his cold skin spread throughout his heart, as if the rays of the sun had shone again, coming in through the window and warming his body through his clothes. He opened his eyes when Hamlet took a step back, and the white wall of the room was now adorned with the reflected shadow of the prince.


End file.
